


An Eye for an Eye

by ChemicallyImbalanced



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicallyImbalanced/pseuds/ChemicallyImbalanced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his beloved Milah is taken from him he vows revenge against the vile crocodile who did this. But first he needs practice.....and what better way to practice than to skin a powerful demonic little boy who likes to play annoying games?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He dug his hook deep within the shoulder of a presumably innocent man. In his constant drunken state he could only recall fragments of memories, no fragments of reasons, as to how or why he ended up like this in the first place. 

 

He used to be a solider, serving under his so called 'Noble' King with his brother by his side. 

 

He cruelly nudged his hook further into the man; watching with distaste as blood leaked from the man's shoulder and onto his boots. 

 

He used to have morals and respect.....but his morals died with his brother and his respect died with his love, Milah. 

 

He finally yanked his hook out of the man watching him fall to the ground on his knees before him. 

 

This man hadn't done much to him but he had failed to apologize when he bumped into Hook's shoulder. Hook learned a long time ago that being a pirate was very different from being a Captain in the King's Royal Navy. 

 

In the Navy, if somebody disrespected his authority he would simply reprimand them by giving them a pep talk about ethics and the chain of command. A pep talk that he once truly had believed in. But life always seemed to have a way of biting him in the ass. 

 

After the death of his brother, he chose the life of a pirate, and when somebody disrespected a pirate especially a pirate that was Captain of a ship, blood must be spilled. The saying 'an Eye for an Eye' rang true in the world of ship raider and thieves. 

 

The man was screaming an apology at him, which snapped his mind from wandering on about how, why, or even who he is anymore. 

 

“Please don't kill me!,” the man begged. 

 

Hook listened to his crew behind him laughing and taking silent bets about what he would do to this one. 

 

Hook leaned down to the man's level, “Kill you?,” he titled his head in a way that was filled with fake curiosity. He laughed. God, it was painful to laugh even if the laughter was fake. 

 

He pierced his hook through the soft underside of the man's mouth. 

 

“Killing a pig like you would be an entirely good waste of blood, mate,” he stated before ripping his hook through the delicate flesh of the man's mouth; he watched it tear with a mild stimulating pleasure. 

 

He thought about killing this man, he really did. Since his Milah died, violence, bloodshed and booze seemed to be the only thing that numbed the pain of the loss of a soul mate. He was like this after his brother had died too but Milah had successfully taken away the pain. Until.....

 

'Rumpelstiltskin,' just thinking about him made his teeth grit with hatred. He stepped over his severely bloodied victim not even caring to bat an eyelash towards the man's cries. 

 

“C-c-captain. Oh captain!,” Mr. Smee called after Hook stepping over the injured man with a worried look. 

 

Mr. Smee, even though was a pirate just like the rest of them, always seemed to feel the need to talk some sense into his Captain. Torturing innocence had to be a little far. 

 

Hook didn't answer his subordinate at first. Rum was more important, which he was guzzling down like there was no tomorrow. Smee waited patiently for his Captain to answer and clear out of his hook's reach just in case he were to snap at him. 

 

“Aye?,” Hook finally answered. 

 

“If I may be so bold, going after The Dark One without so much as a plan of attack is a bad idea. Perhaps we should try to----,” 

 

“Smee!,” Hook cut off his subordinate by latching his bloody hook around his neck. 

 

Hook had a murderous tint in his eyes as he watched Smee shake with terror. Hook shook his head. This wasn't right. No, he wasn't right. He had to remind himself that once upon a time he was Captain Killian Jones and not Captain Hook. 

 

He released his subordinate, “Bloody Hell! Don't you think that I know this already, Smee? You can't kill a crocodile until you learn how to fish first......” He paused. “But we are setting sail, mate. First thing in the morning.” 

 

Smee took a few uncomfortable steps back rubbing his neck in a dramatically unnecessarily way that made Hook's nose wrinkle with annoyance. “Where exactly to, Captain?” 

 

Hook took a few steps onto the near by dock standing pridefully in a military stance, “Back to Neverland.” 

 

He smiled a genuine smile at his statement. Smee and the rest of his crew looked a mixture of both stunned and unsettled about this information. Honestly, Hook didn't give a rats ass if a single one of them followed him back into the depths of Neverland. 

 

Neverland would provide a good amount of practice. Practice, so that next time he lay eyes on that crocodile of his he would be able to battle and slaughter him.

 

He tripped over a loose piece of wood on the dock......Or perhaps it was his drunken state that made being chased by demented teenage boys with poison arrows and swords sound like a good definition of fun. 

 

Whatever his unclear reasons were for desiring to go back to that Hellhole one thing was for certain, he needed more rum. He always needed more rum.


	2. Chapter 2

One more time! If he bloody tells him one more time that he drinks too much he's going to fucking snap! He stood at the wheel of his ship steering to the port.....wait no....maybe he was steering to the starboard?

 

“C-captain?” 

 

Hook wrinkled his nose in irritation to the lecturing tone of the voice. 

 

“Oye! Captain??” 

 

Here it comes again... 

 

“Smee!!! I bloody know I drink too much!!,” Hook shouted, propelling himself at Mr. Smee. 

 

He grabbed onto his neck with his actual hand. “And telling me every five bleeding seconds that I drink too much isn't going to make me any less of a drunk!,” he continued to scream, silently congratulating himself that in his current drunken state he was still able to form complete sentences together without slurring. 

 

“C-c-ap—tain? We'r-ee he-re,” Smee chocked out pointing towards the island that was slowly coming into view. 

 

“What's that mate?,” Hook absentmindedly asked before actually looking at what Mr. Smee was pointing at. 

 

“Ah! Neverland!,” Hook beamed releasing the hold he had on Mr. Smee. 

 

“Load the canons with everything we got! Aim it towards that blasted Netherworld known as Neverland! We're going to turn it into the inferno that it really is!,” ordered Hook. 

 

“Captain?? Are you sure about this?? There's said to be a demon lurking about on this island?,” questioned Hayes, a newer member of Hook's crew. 

 

“Bloody Hell! Don't you think that I know that?? Jesus mate, that's why we're loading the canons! Idiots! I work with idiots!,” Hook yelled through gritted teeth. 

 

The crew reluctantly began to follow their captains orders. They loaded the canons with the first round of ammo. 

 

“Fire!,” Hook commanded. 

 

All six cannons went off at nearly the same time, destroying anything in their paths. 

 

“Reload!” 

 

They needed to hurry before that green eyed demon emerged. Pan certainly had to be aware of their presence already. 

 

“Keep firing at will and if you see any boys aim the bloody cannons directly at those son of bitches!,” Hook declared, chuckling at just how sinister he sounded. 

 

He stood up proudly at the wheel watching as one cannon ball made a rather sizable tree fall, while another flew in between the vegetation making the animals scramble and run in terror. 

 

His crew fired and fired until there was a cleared path directly into Neverland. They must of easily fired at least two hundred rounds. Killian was thoroughly surprised that there had been no signs of the demon boy or his posse. 

 

“Hold it,” Killian ordered, suddenly growing bored with his vicious attack on trees. 

 

He craved actual results. He needed blood to be spilled. Beating up trees wasn't nearly as satisfying as beating up demonic little boys with poisonous sticks. Maybe he should of brought a priest to exorcise all of them. 

 

“Does anybody have a Bible? Or maybe some Holy Water?,” Killian asked. 

 

His crew snickered. 

 

“What suddenly you need to become religious after killing all those trees, sir?,” giggled Hayes. 

 

“Shut up mate! Doesn't that shit kill demons?? It's a fuckin' wonderful idea,” proclaimed Hook, proudly. 

 

“Perhaps they are like witches and we need to burn them in order to kill them??,” Barns, another member of the crew suggested. 

 

Hook raised a drunken finger to that idea. Burn down Neverland and all the little naughty boys in it? What a great idea! 

 

“Yeah!! Lets burn everything!,” Hook announced taking another swig of rum. 

 

“Yeah!!!,” His crew cheered. 

 

They began to make homemade torches out of any combustible items they had on the ship. 

 

They lit their torches and prepared for battle against the demon and the lost boys. Killian threw a bottle of rum against a tree igniting it up in flames. His crew followed his example. 

 

This went on for what seemed like hours. Binge drinking and lighting everything they could on the island on fire. Until half of his crew had passed out in a drunken stupor. While the other half was becoming severely impaired by the amount of booze that had been consumed. Hook, himself, was no exception. He stumbled backwards dropping his torch on the ground. 

 

“What are you doing?,” Hook felt the warmth of somebody's breath against his neck. 

 

The hairs on the back of his neck immediately stood up straight from the ghost like, eerie presence. He may be drunk out of his mind but there's only one boy who could sneak up on him like that. Hook whipped around too intoxicated to fear the demon boy's magic. 

 

“I-'m fucking lighting shit on firrr-rre mate,” he hiccuped, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder. 

 

Pan looked at the pirate narrowing his gaze, “I can see that. What I mean is what are you doing here? In Neverland?” Peter squirmed out from the pirate's hold. 

 

“I have abbbsolutely no idear,” Hook admitted. That was the truth. 

 

Killian placed his Hook on Pan's shoulder pulling him in closer, “Oye! Is that smokin' hottt fairy trapped here sttttill?” 

 

Peter did nothing to remove the pirate captain's hook from his shoulder. Nor did he do anything to stop the shrinking distance between him and the drunk pirate. Much like a child he looked extremely curious. 

 

“She's here still. But I don't think she'll be pleased with you. You are burning her home after all,” Peter pointed out, even though he was sure that Tinkerbell wouldn't care that Neverland was up in smoke. 

 

Killian glanced over at the blazing vegetation, “It will grrrrow black boy!---C-c-cann you go get that fairyyyy for me?------Oh!! And oye! Oye Pan! So like if I threw Holy Water on y-y-you.....would that work?,” asked Killian, who was now using the demon boy's shoulders for balance. 

 

Weird thing was Peter was standing completely still letting him use him for balance. The captain's eyes studied the face of glorified youth. He took note of how flawless and gorgeous Pan truly was. Had he never noticed this before? Soft emerald doe eyes, delicate pale facial features, prominent cheekbones, pink lips, curly sandy blonde locks, a slender figure. God, the boy was a complete doll. 

 

“No I'm not going to go get Tinkerbell for you, and no that won't work, I'm not an actual demon. I just have a ridiculous amount of magical power,” Peter answered, sounding more amused then anything else. 

 

Fine! If he couldn't have a women right now than this beautiful boy would do. Keeping his Hook on the boy's shoulder he trailed his hand down to the curvature of the boy's ass giving it a playful yet forceful squeeze. Underneath Pan's peculiar outfit choice, the boy was wearing nothing but tights. Thin tights that would be easy to tear off....

 

That suggestive grab certainly got the boy's attention. Pan's brows furrowed in confusion. His eyes sparked with curiosity and youthful vigor. His cheeks became dusted with a light pink bringing his face to life in the moonlight. Hook could of sworn that the boy's lips curled eliciting a soft moan. Or perhaps Hook was drunk and lonely but either way he was aroused. 

 

Hook took the liberty of titling the boy's chin, angling it just right so his lips would fit perfectly on his. His lips inched closer and closer to that of the bloody demon's. Until his lips were grazing the boy's. 

 

“Oye! Captain!,” Smee called out. 

 

Hook's eyes closed momentarily to the sound of the unexpected voice. When he re-opened his eyes Pan was gone. No where in sight. The heat cause by Pan's body retreating from where he had been standing, replaced by air. Cold lonely air. God damn it Smee!!

 

“Captain! Barns lit himself on fire on accident! And we don----” 

 

“Smee!! just shut up!,” Hook snarled. He marched pasted his subordinate in a fit of rage. 

 

“Sir?? Where are you going?,” Smee asked. 

 

“My bloody ship. Where do you think?,” Hook scoffed not bothering to turn around.

 

'To drink away my loneliness,' Hook muttered to himself under haughty breath. 

 

Lately all of his nights were ending with him falling asleep alone in a cold lonely room on his ship that only served to taunt him of memories of his murdered wife. 

 

Thanks to Smee tonight would be no different....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, once 'Peter' was transformed back into youth he regained his innocence so he's more curious then anything else. :-P

**Author's Note:**

> Killian Jones is so damn attractive and Peter's face is flawless. How isn't this couple more popular?? Anyways, I'm here to contribute to some Hook/Pan. So if you like this couple enjoy! :-)


End file.
